


For Freedom And For Pleasure

by Risti



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Rimming, bottom!Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risti/pseuds/Risti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning was coming, whether they were ready for it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Freedom And For Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Begun as flashfic on [](http://community.livejournal.com/beepxbeepxbeep/profile)[**beepxbeepxbeep**](http://community.livejournal.com/beepxbeepxbeep/), this is for [](http://cdvla313.livejournal.com/profile)[**cdvla313**](http://cdvla313.livejournal.com/) and [](http://firesprite1105.livejournal.com/profile)[**firesprite1105**](http://firesprite1105.livejournal.com/) who gave me about a million prompts for a dollar drive fic, and I'm pretty sure the only one this falls under is a vague "hot Kradam" request. Also inspired by events of the past few days. Huge thanks to [](http://manderkitty.livejournal.com/profile)[**manderkitty**](http://manderkitty.livejournal.com/) who stayed up until the wee hours of the morning with me to do an awesome beta on this.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Real people can lead fictional lives! Lyrics come from _Everybody Wants To Rule The World_ by Tears For Fears.

_There's a room where the light won't find you  
Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down  
When they do I'll be right behind you_

 

Sunlight streamed into the hotel window, bathing the room. Scattered pieces of clothing lay forgotten on the floor alongside broken memories of the night before. There was a lamp, balancing precariously close to the edge of the dresser that Adam had held Kris down against until he begged. A picture frame askew where they'd fucked against the wall, not caring who or what was damaged in the process.

A blanket still strewn on the floor from where Adam had rocked Kris in his lap while both of them wept.

They lay, limbs tangled and bodies bare on the bed, satin-soft sheets wrapped around them in a thin cocoon. Kris could feel Adam's heartbeat, like a steady pounding drum beating its rhythm out from Adam's chest down Kris's spine, the slow exhale of his breath fluttering through Kris's hair in counterpart. He stared out the window, watching as the light of day gradually eclipsed the glow of the neon lights.

He twisted his head slightly, just enough to trail a few kisses along the arm Adam had thrown over him. He didn't really want to move. Moving meant admitting it was morning, and morning meant beginning the countdown to the afternoon. So he stilled, closing his eyes.

Morning was coming, whether they were ready for it or not, though, and too much time had been wasted already - this weekend, this past year, _their whole lives_, Kris thought, and his mouth found Adam's skin again. He twisted around, breathing deep and drowning in Adam's scent as he set to work memorizing the taste of every freckle, every scar, _every mark he had made the night before._

Adam stirred when Kris's attention reached his nipple, and then he sighed and threaded his hands through Kris's hair. Kris sucked, letting his hands trace circles down Adam's back until coming to rest on the curve of his backside. Adam exhaled a sound that might have been "Kris" and then the hand in Kris's hair was tugging, and Kris crawled up Adam's body until their lips met, crashing together like a slow wave hitting the shore.

They stayed, just like that, for as long as both of them could hold out, until their kisses grow too desperate and the thrust of their hips too regular to be ignored. Kris gasped when Adam's hands finally slipped between them, the stroke of his hand like kindling on a fire.

"Kris" -- Adam's voice was rough with morning and naked with desire -- "Kris I want you."

Kris groaned and arched into Adam's hand.

"No, Kris--"

Something in Adam's tone made Kris open his eyes and look up.

"--Please. I want, I need…" Adam gave up trying to find words, and rolled until his back was against the mattress. When his thighs parted, Kris pretty much fell into the space between his knees.

Kris just stared for a moment. It's not that they had never done this, except that –- they had never done _this_, and Kris had never even realized that _this_ was something that was missing. Looking up at Adam's face, Kris wondered what else he might have missed. So he braced himself up on his elbows, and without ever losing eye contact with Adam he began licking his way down Adam's torso, pulling the sheets back with him as he went.

They both moaned when Kris swept his tongue along the base of Adam's cock, and he could have -- and had before -- just stayed there indefinitely, but even as Adam's hips jerked up, Kris knew that this wasn't the time for that. So he kept moving lower, letting his tongue explore as far as it could.

Then Adam shifted his thighs up further, and Kris rearranged his arms so that his hands could help in spreading Adam open, and finally Kris was able to get back to the task he'd set himself out before, because Adam had freckles here, too.

So he licked, and he nibbled, and he pressed kisses into the softest flesh he could find, reveling in the feeling of Adam's squirming under his ministrations.

"Goddamnit, Kris," Adam said, a trace of laughter in his voice.

Kris just grinned, and then he blew lightly across spit soaked skin, and Adam seemed to collapse deeper into the mattress.

Then Kris did the one thing he hadn't yet, and darted his tongue right inside of Adam, his nose pressed up against skin and his nails digging in while he looked up and could just barely make out Adam's open mouth gasping, and every sense he had at that moment was filled. If Kris could have stopped the clock at that moment, he would have, but instead he did the next best thing and repeated the motion.

Over and over and over again.

Adam was falling to pieces beneath him, gasping and moaning and saying things that some part of Kris's brain was storing away to never forget. There were tears clinging to his eyelashes when Kris finally pulled back, making Kris hesitate again, and Adam must have noticed because now he did laugh before reaching up and pulling Kris up into a kiss. Kris found himself thrusting his tongue into Adam's open mouth, because that's what Adam seemed to be begging for him to do and Adam's desires always tore down Kris's inhibitions.

It was Adam who broke apart their sloppy make out session, pushing up against Kris's chest, making Kris smile.

"I should have known you'd be a pushy bottom."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Just fuck me already Kris. Really."

Kris chewed on his bottom lip, then looked down and gave Adam the best leer he could until Adam shoved at his thighs forcing Kris to crawl backwards. He found the lube on one nightstand, but for some reason the condoms were on the other side of the bed, so he took his time, glancing back over his shoulder the whole time, not bothering to hide his winces when the movement agitated some of his own sore muscles.

Adam's smile was indulgent, as he lay back with his arms folded behind his head just watching Kris. Then he bit his bottom lip and raised his thighs again as Kris knelt down between them. Kris wrapped an arm around one leg, pressing open mouthed kisses into the tender skin behind Adam's knee, and fumbled to slip a condom on with one hand. By the time he slipped a lubed finger inside of him, Adam was already a quivering mess again, his knees bent where they hung over Kris's shoulders and his breath coming out in short gasps.

Kris pushed a second finger in, and then reached down with his other hand until he was able to grab Adam's. He picked it up from where it was resting on the bed, intertwining their fingers together. Looking Adam straight in the eye, he spoke with as much purpose as he could put behind his voice. "I love you," he said, because how could he not. "I love you, and pretty soon no one will be able to deny it."

"Kris…" Adam pleaded, his unspoken _don't make any promises_ hanging in the air that was thick from the scent of sweat and sex.

Kris couldn't help it, though. He was a promises sort of guy, and his wedding ring was hidden away inside a pocket of his bag in another room.

He twisted his fingers inside of Adam before pulling them out and bracing that hand on Adam's hip while his other still clung to Adam's. Then he pushed himself in, and slid as deep as he could while Adam clenched his hand and gasped. Adam's head was flung back as he lifted his hips, and then Kris was in deeper. Up until this point, he'd been focused on Adam enough to almost ignore his own desire, but now, with the feeling of Adam stretched out around him, the weight of his legs pressed down on him, and the sight of him laid out beneath him, Kris was lost.

So he pulled back and thrust in faster this time. "Fuck," he said. "Fuck that feels so good."

The rhythm they found together picked up after that, Adam's legs eventually sliding down as Kris pushed further until he was pretty much just draped across Adam's chest, their mouths latched together and tongues intertwined. Both their hands struggled to wrap around Adam's cock between them, and Kris steeled himself, determined to hold out until after Adam.

Adam, however, seemed to have other plans, as he lifted his thighs again to wrap them around Kris's waist, holding him in place as he bit down hard on Kris's lower lip. Kris gasped, and drove his hips down hard.

In the end, Kris was the one to pull away first, both hands fisted around Adam's and pushing down into the mattress. He gasped short breaths as he continued to thrust through the last waves. Then Kris pulled himself out and back and without ever letting go of Adam's hands, leaned down and swallowed as much of Adam as he could, his elbows resting on Adam's hips to hold them down.

Adam screamed. Kris twisted his tongue and that was enough.

Then Adam yanked Kris back, gripping the back of his neck and pulling him into a kiss. Kris's lips are chafed and burning by this point, but that doesn't stop him from pouring himself into it, especially when Adam flips them over so Kris can just sink down into the mattress. Like a fire slowly smoldering down until only embers remain, the kiss evolved into something tender. Kris watched in rapt wonder as Adam wrote out his emotions in kisses that started on his neck before moving on to the rest of his body.

The kisses eventually turned into words, and another half hour passed before they made it out of bed, as declarations made at the height of passion are repeated, and they found a way to say things rarely put into words. By the time they stumbled into the shower, they could laugh at the size and grandeur of it, joking even as they take the time to carefully clean each other.

Adam ordered room service while Kris tuned his guitar, and the next hour or so is spent swapping new songs and arrangements between bites of the extravagant brunch that comes served on an honest to god silver platter.

On the wall, the clock continued to mark the passage of time, and while both men put on a good show of ignoring it, the stolen kisses grew more frequent as time crept on. Passing touches turned into Kris desperately clinging to Adam's hand as they stood at the window, watching the constant movement of the city below.

Goodbyes were said at the top of the elevator, but when the bell chimed and the doors opened, Adam stepped in to join Kris for the ride down.

Kris walked out of the elevator alone, but before he made it to the car waiting for him, his phone buzzed. He pulled it out, already knowing what the text is going to say.

_I love you._

He waited until he was in the car to send a reply.

 

_So glad we've almost made it  
So sad they had to fade it  
Everybody wants to rule the world_

All for freedom and for pleasure  
Nothing ever lasts forever  
Everybody wants to rule the world

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback can also be left on [livejournal](http://risti.livejournal.com/412221.html).


End file.
